


Surprise Visits

by jvnsen



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvnsen/pseuds/jvnsen
Summary: Inspired by the Tumblr post:"Imagine Your OTPTol: Is that my shirt?Smol, wearing a shirt that goes down to their knees: ....no"AKA Jack has a thing for Bittle wearing his clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like someone must have already written a fic with this same idea, but I haven't seen one so.

Jack hasn’t seen Bittle in over a week, so when he finally gets the chance to, he takes it. 

He doesn’t tell Bittle he’s coming home tonight, but he’s not sure if it’ll be a surprise or not, because Bittle could very well have seen on Twitter that the game tonight was cancelled. 

Bittle is staying at his apartment - their apartment, he reminds himself. It’s new, but it’s … it’s good. Bittle has effectively taken over his kitchen and half his closet and all it does is make Jack’s heart feel full. Coming home to Bittle instead of an empty apartment isn’t something he ever expected he would get, with anyone. 

It’s not late enough that Bittle would usually be asleep yet, but Jack unlocks and opens the door as quietly as possible anyways, just in case. It turns out to be unnecessary, however, if the Beyonce blasting from the speakers is anything to go by - old Beyonce, not anything from her newest album. Jack knows those kind of things now. 

He sets his bags down in the hallway, deciding to deal with unpacking later. Much later, if Bittle is as happy to see Jack as Jack is to see him. 

He turns the corner into the kitchen, and - well. 

Bittle has his back to Jack, obviously stirring something in a bowl, hips swaying along to the music. Jack thinks he’s singing along under his breath too, but it’s hard to hear with how loud the music is. 

Jack is so happy he was able to come home tonight. He feels lucky he’s able to come home to this, period. Sometimes - a lot of the time - he’s not sure how he deserves this, but that’s not something he wants to dwell on right now. 

He thinks about coming up behind Bittle, wrapping his arms around his waist, but while it might look cute in movies, he doesn’t want to scare Bittle to death. 

Jack does a little knock on the wall next to him, loud enough for Bittle to start before turning around and his expression changing from hesitancy to happiness.

“Oh, Jack! What are you doing home?”

“The game was cancelled.”

“Gosh, and you drove all the way back up here tonight?” Bittle admonishes, but he says it while coming towards Jack and leaning in for a kiss before wrapping his arms around him for a hug. 

“Of course I did.” Jack hugs him tightly, feeling Bittle raise up as he stands on the tip of his toes. Jack really loves hugging Bittle. It grounds him, and sometimes it just feels like more than a kiss does, although he’s not sure how to describe why it feels more intimate.

As Jack pulls away, he finally notices the shirt Bittle is wearing.

“Um, is that mine?”

It’s just a plain black v-neck. It could have belonged to either of them, really, considering the majority of the population probably also owns a plain black v-neck.

The thing, though, is that it’s _big_. He thinks that it must be the one in the closet that’s a little too big for him even, that he reserves just for wearing to sleep because the extra room makes it more comfortable. It engulfs Bittle though, and practically goes down to his knees. 

“... no?”

Jack raises an eyebrow.

“Maybe?”

“I’m not mad, Bits. The opposite, in fact.”

“Yeah?” Bittle bites his lip, ducking his head. “Do you like me in your clothes?”

_“Merde…”_

Although Bittle might not realize it, Bittle in Jack’s clothes never fails to make Jack’s mouth go a little dry. Especially when he can’t even see if Bittle’s wearing briefs right now, the shirt is so long, and, okay, realistically, it’s not like Bittle is just walking around without underwear, but it still does things to his imagination. His imagination goes to a lot of different places when it comes to Bittle. 

Bittle blushes, but then he says, “Well, Mr. Zimmermann, I have to finish up this pie so you’re just going to have to sit there and be patient until I’m done.” 

Bittle accentuates this statement by moving his hips as he walks back to where he was mixing something. Jack sits on one of the chairs in the kitchen, thinking maybe he’ll catch up on social media while Bittle finishes, but then he sees out of the corner of his eyes Bittle bending down to get a pan from a lower cabinet, and, well, his mouth goes dry all over again. Bittle clearly knows what he’s doing - it doesn’t take that long to grab a pan nor does it involves sticking his ass out _that_ much - but when he stands back up he acts completely innocent, going back to what he was doing.

Jack is going to lose his mind.

He waits, pretty patiently he thinks, until Bittle is putting the pie into the oven - and yes, it’s just as obscene as when he was getting out the pan - and setting the timer.

As soon as Jack sees the timer is set and one second has gone from the countdown, he - . There’s not really another way to say it - he pounces on Bittle.

Bittle is trying his best to look surprised, and failing. “What’s up, honey?”

Jack groans. “You know exactly what you’re doing to me, Bits.”

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking ab - Oof!” 

Jack picks up Bittle, throws him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, and Bittle seems genuinely surprised this time, but he laughs. It reminds Jack of when Bittle had told him how happy it made him when Jack was just being playful and silly with him, because Bittle remembered all too well how serious Jack used to be a good 99.9% of the time, and how unhappy he seemed back then too.

“Put me down!” Bittle yells, and Jack can tell he’s trying to sound stern, but he just sounds breathless from laughing.

Jack throws Bittle onto the bed, before climbing on top of him, his legs straddling Bittle’s. He kisses Bittle, a little rough, a little too much teeth, but Bittle’s said before he likes it that way, likes Jack being passionate like that, before moving on to kiss down his neck.

“Well, if I had known you liked seeing me in your clothes this much…”

**Author's Note:**

> jvnsen.tumblr.com


End file.
